Course Poursuite Et Conséquences
by Yami Flo
Summary: SM/Transformers G1 Xover; Ou ce qui se passe après une course poursuite sur l'autoroute entre deux Lamborghini de la classe Autobot et une Ferrari pilotée par un humain... ou est-ce une humaine? En tout cas, ni Prowl, ni Michiru ne sont ravis...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour Crossover Sailor Moon/Transformers G1 léger yuri (Haruka/Michiru) se situe dans le même univers que 'Jeu d'Echecs'.

Disclaimer : Transformers est la propriété de Hasbro Sailor Moon est celle de Naoko Takeuchi (tout comme la voiture d'Haruka, qu'elle pilote belle et bien dans le volume 14)

**Course Poursuite et Conséquences**

_Portland, Oregon_

-J'apprécie fort peu d'être dérangé pendant mon temps libre par des appels colériques ou paniqués des forces de l'ordre humaines, pas plus que je n'apprécie les armées de reporters qui campent présentement devant l'entrée du vaisseau, » commença Prowl en tant qu'entrée en matière.

Le robot géant (le terme correct était mech, ceci dit) peint en blanc et noir se tenait assis à son bureau, la mine renfrognée, ses ailes-portières tremblotant légèrement sous l'effet d'une colère mal contenue.

Devant lui, les deux coupables de cette… ineptie, deux mechs, l'un rouge, l'autre jaune, se tenaient immobiles, attendant son bon vouloir.

-Vous, » siffla-t-il, « étiez sensés vous tenir tranquille patrouiller une heure ou deux, puis prendre votre temps pour revenir, puisque vous n'étiez plus de service. En somme, rien qui n'aurait pu vous mettre dans les ennuis. Mais voilà, vous avez tout de même réussi à faire quelque chose de parfaitement stupide en dépit du bon sens. Alors, je ne vais vous le demandez qu'une fois… Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par le processeur central ?

Sideswipe et Sunstreaker échangèrent un regard contrit et demeurèrent silencieux en apparence aux capteurs optiques avertis de Prowl, il était cependant clair que les Jumeaux communiquaient sur une ligne privée.

Il émit un son d'impatience pour les inciter à regarder vers lui.

-… C'est cette stupide voiture, Prowl. Nous étions tranquilles, arrêtés à un feu rouge, quand ce type est arrivé, s'est mis entre nous deux, avec son moteur ronronnant. Et quand le feu a été vert, il est parti à fond de train en nous laissant dans son sillage, et ça, on ne l'a pas supporté, » commença le Jumeau jaune et le plus psychotique des deux, Sunstreaker. « Nous pensions en avoir vite fini, le doubler et lui apprendre à vivre…

-… Et alors, ça a dégénéré en une toute petite course poursuite de rien du tout ? » Offrit le Jumeau rouge, Sideswipe, plus facétieux que son frère, avec un sourire presque innocent.

Prowl ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Si rien d'autre, son expression se fit beaucoup plus polaire.

-Une raison stupide s'il en est une, » persiffla-t-il. « Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un, vous et votre complice notre position vis-à-vis de certains dirigeants politiques terrestres est déjà suffisamment précaire sans que trois idiots qui ne disposent même pas de la capacité mnémonique et comportementale d'un sparkling ne viennent ruiner les efforts que Prime a fourni pour montrer au monde que nous ne sommes pas un danger pour ses habitants.

Sideswipe se mordilla la lèvre. « Euh… tu ne crois pas que cela va un peu loin ? Je veux dire, ce n'était qu'une course… »

Prowl secoua la tête.

-Pour vous, ce n'est peut-être pas grave. Mais le fait est que vous avez tout de même été pris en flagrant délit d'infraction aux lois humains régissant la circulation et que vous devez être punis pour votre transgression vous deux, et… » Il consulta rapidement le document retranscrit sur datapad, cherchant le nom du troisième coupable, s'attendant à retrouver le nom d'un autre Autobot.

Mirage, peut-être, puisqu'il avait la puissance nécessaire pour suivre les deux Lamborghini à plein régime ceci dit, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se joindre aux deux lurons. A moins que ce ne soit Bluestreak bien que moins rapide, il était plus susceptible de s'attirer des ennuis, surtout lorsqu'il écoutait les Jumeaux…

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Prowl éteignit et ralluma ses capteurs optiques en succession rapide, à la manière d'un humain clignant les yeux, et fixa le rapport de police avec une expression surprise.

-Une Ferrari F512M couleur «Azur Hypérion » ? Personne sur l'Arc n'a un tel mode de camouflage. Ni parmi les Decepticons, d'ailleurs. Attendez… vous voulez dire que le troisième conducteur mis en compte dans ce fiasco est un humain ?

Sunstreaker renifla de dégoût. Sideswipe grimaça.

-Ben… oui, » admit le jumeau rouge.

-En être réduit à ça, » grommela Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe lui donna un petit coup de coude. « De quoi tu te plains ? On a quand même bien rigolé… surtout quand elle t'est passée sous le nez si vite que tu as glapi de surprise. » Sunstreaker lui donna un coup de coude beaucoup plus violent en retour.

-Elle ? » S'étonna le Second de Prime, ailes-portières relevées sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'interrogation.

-En fait, Prowl, c'était une humaine, » offrit Sideswipe. « Je l'ai entraperçu, et elle avait une boucle d'oreille, alors ça devait être une femme.

-Pitié ! Aucune femme ne sait rouler comme ça en plus, il avait les cheveux courts, donc c'était un male, » gronda Sunstreaker. Sideswipe fit la moue.

-Humaine ! » Scanda-t-il avec force. « Certaines femelles portent des cheveux courts !

-Humain ! » Renchérit Sunstreaker. « Certains mâles de l'espèce portent des joyaux aux oreilles, alors ça ne prouve rien !

-Humaine ! Tu dis seulement ça parce que tu ne supporterais pas de t'être faire avoir par une femelle issue d'une sous-espèce organique…

Prowl gronda sourdement. Les Jumeaux se turent, mais sans la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air contrit pour leur scandaleux comportement devant un officier supérieur. Mais, eh, c'était les Jumeaux…

-Je me moque de savoir le sexe biologique de l'être organique avec qui vous avez joué au 'chat et à la souris', comme disent les humains. Je me moque également de son identité en tant qu'humain, il ou elle ne tombe pas sous ma juridiction et celle de Prime. Mais vous, vous…

Il sourit de manière sinistre, et les deux frères échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-… avec vous, je suis parfaitement libre de choisir le châtiment qui convient. Les humains tenaient à vous envoyer à la 'fourrière' ou à la 'casse' Prime lui-même n'était pas tout à fait contre l'idée. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de pire…

Ses dents avaient vraiment l'air pointues, songea Sunstreaker à part soi. Il avait rarement vu Prowl sourire comme cela, et il en fit mentalement la remarque à son frère, qui acquiesça de façon presque imperceptible.

Ca ne présageait rien de bon pour eux, songea Sideswipe en s'efforçant de garder un visage neutre. Oh, et puis, après tout… Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête de la liste noire de Prowl. Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins…

Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose qui le concernait davantage.

-Et, eux… pour l'humain ? Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

Prowl le regarda d'un air impassible.

-Si il ou elle n'a pas malencontreusement quitté la route et ne s'est pas tué, eh bien… La police a repéré son numéro de plaque, donc je suppose que les autorités locales lui feront sauter son permis de conduire si elles l'attrapent… Et il n'est pas impossible que d'autres châtiments soient appliqués, mais je connais mal les lois humaines.

Les Jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Une petite conversation eut lieu mentalement entre eux.

_-C'est dommage… on c'était tout de même bien amusés…_

_-Fichus humains…_

_-… Dis, s'ils mettent notre nouvel ami en tôle, tu crois qu'on aura le droit de lui apporter des oranges ?_

_-Pourquoi des oranges ?_

_-… A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien, mais il parait que c'est traditionnel._

_-Les humains sont vraiment bizarres._

_-A qui le dis-tu…_

_Autrepart…_

-Chérie ! Je suis rentrée ! » Claironna joyeusement une voix alors que se refermait une porte à grand bruit.

L'agréable mélodie du violon s'arrêta, tandis que la 'chérie', une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés répondant au nom de Kaioh Michiru, relevait brusquement son archet. La nouvelle arrivante, sa compagne, une pilote de course du nom de Tennoh Haruka, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Michiru se laissa faire de bonne grâce… pendant cinq secondes.

Après quoi, elle s'écarta brusquement de son amante, qui, stupéfaite, la laissa filer sans un mot.

-Haruka… qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Demanda Michiru en reposant son violon dans son étui inutile d'espérer pouvoir répéter encore pour le concert de la semaine prochaine la conversation avec sa tendre moitié promettait d'être tumultueuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher ? » Demanda la blonde, immédiatement sur la défensive.

La guerrière de Neptune la contempla dans un silence pesant et lourd de sens. Derrière sa compagne, Haruka pouvait voir la faible luminosité du poste de télévision allumé, mais elle n'entendait aucun son. Visiblement, Michiru avait mis le poste sur 'muet' afin de répéter pour son prochain concert tout en regardant un reportage ou les informations du soir.

Le silence s'éternisait. Haruka se tortilla un peu. Le regard de Michiru disait clairement : 'Je sais que tu as fais une bêtise, alors avoues la vérité tout de suite et peut-être que je te pardonnerais avant que vienne le prochain Armageddon… ou notre prochaine mort et réincarnation.'

-Just une petite course poursuite de rien du tout… Un couple d'idiots en Lamborghini qui se prenaient pour les dieux de la route je me suis fait un plaisir de leur démontrer que personne ne va plus vite que moi, » finit-elle par avouer avec un sourire satisfait.

Pour une bonne pointe de vitesse ou un défi, rient ne valait l'Amérique… ou l'Italie. Les conducteurs Japonais étaient tellement tranquilles, et les routes si peu pratiques… Ici, au moins, elle pouvait rencontrer des gens intéressants… même si elle se contentait seulement de leur faire avaler sa poussière.

Michiru demeura comme pétrifiée pendant une minute, imaginant la scène, songea Haruka : deux, trois voitures de grand standing et très onéreuses, aux couleurs éclatantes et aux moteurs gonflés à bloc, avec à leur bord des amateurs de vitesse et de sensations fortes avides de prouver qu'ils étaient le/les meilleurs, une autoroute plus ou moins déserte,…

C'était, dans l'esprit de la blonde, glorieux.

Les pensées de Michiru tournaient plutôt autour de l'absence totale de respect quel qu'il soit pour les limitations de vitesse, les radars, les agents de la circulation, les règles du code de la route, et les sirènes de police de la patrouille de la route.

-Vous alliez à combien à l'heure ?

Haruka cligna des yeux. « Euh, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre j'étais trop occupée à rester en tête, ou à les doubler voir les semer, et je n'ai pas vérifié mon compteur… » La course avait été dure ses adversaires avaient été sacrément doués…

-J'espère au moins que vous alliez dans le sens de la circulation ? » Demanda encore Michiru avec une drôle de tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Se rembrunit Haruka avec une moue butée. « Je ne suis pas totalement folle et je ne m'appelle pas 007 je ne remonte pas les autoroutes en sens inverse.

-J'ai du mal à te croire, mais puisque ton histoire semble être corroborée, je suppose que je peux te laisser le bénéfice du doute, » grommela-t-elle trop bas pour qu'Haruka puisse l'entendre. Plus fort, elle reprit : « Ceci dit, tu ne vois rien de mal à pulvériser tous les records de vitesse et exploser les radars ? Ne mens pas, s'il te plait ta petite incartade à fait les journaux de huit heures, » ajouta-t-elle sans ambages en se décalant, laissant du même coup Haruka voir ce qui se passait sur l'écran télévisuel.

Haruka cligna des yeux. Effectivement, ça ressemblait aux deux Lamborghini – une rouge et une jaune – qu'elle avait croisé tout à l'heure. Ah, et là, ça ressemblait beaucoup à sa propre voiture, sa magnifique Ferrari. Et derrière eux, cherchant désespérément à les rattraper… Oui, c'était bien les voitures de flics… Et que disait le ruban qui défilait en bas ? 'Surpris à 300 à l'heure sur l'autoroute, la patrouille locale donne la chasse' ?

Curieux… elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu les sirènes… Ceci dit, avec les bruits des moteurs…

La guerrière d'Uranus reporta ses yeux sur sa compagne, qui les bras croisés, la fusillait plus ou moins du regard.

-Considérant leur nature alien et la puissance de leurs moteurs, je suis surprise que tu ais réussi à les semer, » Commenta-t-elle avec un sourire sardonique. « Ceci dit, en dépit de ta formidable pointe de vitesse, j'attendais l'arrivée des premiers paniers à salades avant la tienne. Mais je crains qu'ils ne tardent guère, à présent. Aussi, avant que les flics ne t'embarquent, laisses moi te dire 'bravo', Tennoh Haruka. »

Sailor Uranus ne répondit pas pendant une minute elle suivait à nouveau des yeux le reportage muet à l'écran, l'œil attiré par le symbole rouge qu'elle avait entraperçu sur le capot des deux Lamborghini… et par l'entrée du vaisseau spatial fiché dans un volcan. Au départ, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait du symbole d'un nouveau gang.

Apparemment, c'était plutôt celui d'un group de robots aliens géants. Oh, mince…

Elle se demanda un moment si elle devait être fière d'elle-même pour avoir prouvé la supériorité humaine (bien qu'elle ne soit, à la vérité, que partiellement humaine) ou complètement horrifiée par ses actions envers un ennemi/ami potentiel.

Un poing se mit à tambouriner sur la porte, tandis qu'à l'extérieur retentissait le hurlement des sirènes de police. Une voix les somma d'ouvrir. Michiru la contemplait toujours avec ce même rictus fixe.

-… Tu crois que l'on peut demander à Luna ou à la princesse de modifier la mémoire des agents du coin ? » Finit-elle par demander d'une toute petite voix, se sentant prise au piège comme un petit animal fragile.

Michiru se détourna d'elle pour aller ouvrir avant que les forces de l'ordre ne se décident à enfoncer la porte, et elle soupira tout en se massant vigoureusement les tempes pour dissiper la migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son museau malvenu.

Qu'on lui donne des monstres venus pomper l'énergie des humains n'importe quel jour au moins, pendant qu'elles se battaient, elle pouvait être sûre qu'Haruka ne faisait pas de bêtises…

**Fin**


End file.
